Архе (філософія)
Архе — у досократівській давньогрецькій філософії першооснова, першопричина усього сущого, принцип. Саме слово архе означало першоматерію, праматерію, вихідний стан речей, стародавню форму в історичному значенні слова. Історія терміну Вже Фалес розмірковував над тим, якою є першооснова світу. Однак першим застосовувати термін «архе» почав Анаксимандр, він був переконаний: архе — ні на що не схоже, апейронФілософія: Курс лекцій: Навчальний посібник для студентів вищих закладів освіти III—IV рівнів акредитації. - 3-тє видання, перероб. і доповн. - Львів: 'Магнолія плюс'; видавець СПД ФО В. М. Піча, 2005. - 506 с. - сторінки 66 - 67, те, що було на початку, ніколи не перестає існувати, воно тільки набуває з часом різних формИонийские натурфилософы//В. Татаркевич. История философии. Античная и средневековая философия. Платон поняттям «архе» позначає як онтологічний, так і гносеологічний принцип, початок пізнання. Пізніше Аристотель розділив епістемологічні причини, виходячи з яких будують доведення, а також онтологічні принципи — принципи власне сутності. Серед перших Аристотель вважав достовірнішим логічний закон суперечностейАрхе//Философский словарь. Див. також * Апейрон * Суще * Досократики * Архе (роман) Примітки Категорія:Давньогрецька філософія Категорія:Філософські терміни = = Архэ́ ( — начало, принцип) в досократовской древнегреческой философии — первооснова, первовещество, первоэлемент, из которого состоит мир. Для характеристики учений первых философов этот термин использовал Аристотель . * У Фалеса в роли архэ выступает вода (как самая «бесформенная» материя, стихия). * У Анаксимандра архэ — апейрон ( — беспредельное или неопределённое) — первостихия, не являющаяся какой-то определённой вещью, «никакая» сама по себе, но порождающая четыре стихии и целый мир определённых вещей. * У Анаксимена архэ — «неопределённый воздух» ( — аэр (или айрос) апейрос), первооснова, одновременно неопределённая и определённая (определённая в качестве «воздуха» — поскольку он есть «пустота», разделяющая вещи, а кроме того источник жизни, дыхания). Концепт возник как попытка объяснить противоречие: первооснова не должна быть чем-то определённым, чтобы из неё могло произойти всё (ведь разные вещи имеют разные определённости, часто противоположные друг другу, например холодное и горячее), но чтобы из чего-то могло возникнуть нечто определённое, в этом чём-то уже должна быть какая-то своя определённость. Развитие понятия архэ в милетской школе (Фалес → Анаксимандр → Анаксимен) часто приводят как яркий пример развития понятия через диалектическую триаду: тезис → антитезис → синтез (архэ определённое → неопределённое → и определённое, и неопределённое). * У Пифагора архэ — число (как нечто совершенно нематериальное, но задающее порядок в природе, постигаемый в математике и — как сказали бы современные учёные — в физике). Числа понимались в пифагорействе не как выражение лишь количественной определённости чего-то, но скорее как метафизические качества, относящиеся к особой, «божественной» реальности. Например, единица — не просто первое из чисел, но и мера, начало числа как такового, выразитель его природы. Двойка («диада», «дво́ица») – выразитель природы разделения, противоречия, множественности и т.д. Подобное осмысление ряда натуральных чисел найдёт развитие в многочисленных школах оккультизма. * У Гераклита архэ — огонь (как самая «тонкая» и «живая» стихия). Впрочем, истинным первоначалом является подобный огню Логос, закон, поддерживающий мировой порядок. * У Парменида архэ — само бытие, оно едино и неделимо; «бытие есть, а небытия нет». Кроме того, бытие как таковое тождественно с мышлением. * У Анаксагора архэ — вечные элементы мира, «семена» («гомеомерии», как потом назовёт их Аристотель), в каждом из которых потенциально заключён весь мир, все остальные элементы, «всё смешано со всем». Кроме того существует Мировой Ум (νοῦς), сам по себе не смешанный ни с чем и присутствующий «не во всём, а только в некоторых». Ум и является причиной, почему каждая вещь не является сразу всем, а только определённой собой. * У Эмпедокла архэ — множественно, это четыре элемента (стихии): Земля, Воздух, Вода, Огонь, и две движущие силы: любовь и вражда. Таким образом, нет единого первоначала, а мир существует сразу как система элементов и сил, вечных самих по себе. * У Демокрита архэ — бесконечно разнообразные атомы, разделённые пустотой. Употребление слова в других значениях Термин «архэ» в древнегреческом языке употреблялся в основном своём значении «начало»; например, как «момент времени, с которого начинаются какие-либо события» это слово (в дательном падеже) употребляется в зачине Евангелии от Иоанна: «В начале было Слово» (Эн архэ эн о Логос)От Иоанна Святое Благовествование. См. также Филон Александрийский. В значении «начало» как «руководящий принцип» это слово употреблял Аристотель, когда говорил о началах доказательстваАристотель. Метафизика, V, 1.. См. также * Субстрат (философия) Примечания Категория:Философия Древней Греции = = Arche ( ) is a Greek word with primary senses "beginning", "origin" or "source of action". ( : from the beginning, οr : the original argument), and later first principle or element, first so used by Anaximander (Simplicius in Ph. 150.23), principles of knowledge ( ) (Aristot. Metaph. 995b8). By extension, it may mean "first place, power", "method of government", "empire, realm", "authorities" (in plural: ), "command".ἀρχή, A Greek-English Lexicon The first principle or element corresponds to the "ultimate underlying substance" and "ultimate undemonstrable principle".Peters Lexicon:1967:23 In the philosophical language of the archaic period (8th-6th century BC), arche (or archai) designates the source, origin or root of things that exist. In ancient Greek philosophy, Aristotle foregrounded the meaning of arche as the element or principle of a thing, which although undemonstrable and intangible in itself, provides the conditions of the possibility of that thing. pp. 142–144 Mythical cosmogonies In the mythical Greek cosmogony of Hesiod (8th-7th century BC), the origin of the world is Chaos, considered as a divine primordial condition, from which everything else appeared. In the creation "chaos" is a gaping-void, but later the word is used to describe the space between the earth and the sky, after their separation. "Chaos" may mean infinite space, or a formless matter which can be differentiated.This is described as a large windy-gap, almost unlimited (abyss) where are the roots and the ends of the earth, sky, sea and Tartarus: [http://www.sacred-texts.com/cla/hesiod/theogony.htm online The Theogony of Hesiod]. Translation H.G.Evelyn White (1914): 116, 736-744 The notion of temporal infinity was familiar to the Greek mind from remote antiquity in the religious conception of immortality. p 83 The conception of the "divine" as an origin influenced the first Greek philosophers.The phrase: "Divine is that which had no beginning, neither end" is attributed to Thales In the Orphic cosmogony, the unaging Chronos produced Aether and Chaos and made in divine Aether a silvery egg, from which everything else appeared. p.24 In the mythological cosmogonies of the Near East, the universe is formless and empty and the only existing thing prior to creation was the water abyss. In the Babylonian creation story, Enuma Elish the primordial world is described as a "watery chaos" from which everything else appeared. Something similar is described in Book of Genesis where the spirit of God is moving upon the dark face of the waters. p 58, 59 In the Hindu cosmology, which is similar to the Vedic cosmology, in the beginning there was nothing in the Universe but darkness. The self-manifested being created the primordial waters and established his seed into it. This turned into a golden egg (Hiranyagarbha) from which everything else appeared.Matsya Purana (2.25-30)online; The creation Arche in Ancient Greek philosophy The heritage of Greek mythology already embodied the desire to articulate reality as a whole and this universalizing impulse was fundamental for the first projects of speculative theorizing. It appears that the order of "being" was first imaginatively visualized before it was abstractly thought. p.28,42 In the ancient Greek philosophy, arche is the element and the first principle of existing things. This is considered as a permanent substance or nature (physis) either one or more which is conserved in the generation of rest of it. From this all things first come to be and into this they are resolved in a final state. This source of entity is always preserved. (Aristotle-Metaph.A, 983, b6ff). Anaximander was the first philosopher that used arche for that which writers from Aristotle onwards called "the substratum" (Simplicius Phys. 150, 22). p 55, 77 The Greek philosophers ascribed to arche divine attributes. It is the divine horizon of substance that encompasses and values all things. Thales of Miletus (7th-6th century BC), the father of philosophy, claimed that the first principle of all things is water, and considered it as a substance that contains in it motion and change. His theory was supported by the observation of moisture throughout the world and coincided with his theory that the earth floated on water. His ideas were influenced by the Near-Eastern mythological cosmogony and probably by the Homeric statement that the surrounding Oceanus (ocean) is the source of all springs and rivers. p 89, 93, 94 Thales' theory was refuted by his successor and esteemed pupil, Anaximander. Anaximander noted that water could not be the arche, because it could not give rise to its opposite, fire. Anaximander claimed that none of the elements (earth, fire, air, water) could be arche for the same reason. Instead, he proposed the existence of the apeiron, an indefinite substance from which all things are born and to which all things will return.Simplicius, Comments on Aristotle's Physics (24, 13). Apeiron (endless or boundless) is something completely indefinite and Anaximander was probably influenced by the original chaos of Hesiod (yawning abyss). He probably intended it to mean primarily "indefinite in kind" but assumed it also to be "of unlimited extent and duration". p 110 The notion of temporal infinity was familiar to the Greek mind from remote antiquity in the religious conception of immortality and Anaximander's description was in terms appropriate to this conception. This arche is called "eternal and ageless". (Hippolitus I,6,I;DK B2) p 83 Anaximenes, Anaximander's pupil, advanced yet another theory. He returns to the elemental theory, but this time posits air, rather than water, as the arche and ascribes to it divine attributes. He was the first recorded philosopher who provided a theory of change and supported it with observation. Using two contrary processes of rarefaction and condensation (thinning or thickening), he explains how air is part of a series of changes. Rarefied air becomes fire, condensed it becomes first wind, then cloud, water, earth, and stone in order.Daniel.W.Graham. [http://www.iep.utm.edu/anaximen/ The internet Encyclopedia of Philosophy. Anaximenes]. p 144 The arche is technically what underlies all of reality/appearances. See also *Anarchism *Apeiron *Archetype *Material monism *Quantum chromodynamics soup References Category:Concepts in metaphysics Category:Ancient philosophy